


Ice Cream

by FrostyJay



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: I accidentally wrote this, Ice Cream, Joe is sad, Lactose Intolerance, M/M, but it has a happy ending, dont ask me what the relationship between them is, i dont know why i wrote this, its something, so i just had to post it, this is the first fic in ages i wrote and it ended up being joebama huh, this was literally written in discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyJay/pseuds/FrostyJay
Summary: Barack decides to surprise Joe with a nice day.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Barack Obama, Joebama - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this as a joke in discord because for some reason I was looking up weird fanfics.  
> Shout out to the Hexa for not being surprised with me anymore <3

It was a beautiful day when Barack decided to make Joe a happier man. He walked into the oval office.  
"Joe, how about we get some ice cream? There's this new place and it got all of your favorite flavors."

Joe jumped up, happier than ever, hugging Barack quickly and thanking him.

Barack took Joe's hand and they walked out of the white house together, the secret service eyeing them but they learned not to question the relationship between the two men.

It was a walk of about 10 minutes and Joe kept randomly jumping in happiness, making all kinds of people seeing them wondering what the men were up to.

Barack and Joe stood in front of the glass with the ice cream boxes behind it. 

Joe's face had a serious expression, his eyebrows knit together as he was trying to decide which flavor he wanted.

"You know, Joe, you can choose multiple flavors if you want." Barack said and Joe looked at him his eyes lighting up and going wide.

"Thank you Barack," he said, his voice absolutely cheerful.

Joe picked out a few flavors until Barack stopped him. "Joe you can't eat this you have to choose from the lactose free flavors over there or you'll spend the next 10 hours in pain on the toilet...again."

Joe's eyes teared up at Barack's words. He couldn't believe the man so close to him would say something like this after promising him he could choose whatever he want.

Joe felt betrayed and he wasn't going to let Barack do this to him.

The older man promptly threw himself on the ground and starting waving his arms and legs in a tantrum, crying and screaming, making everyone in the store look at the two men angrily.

Barack wildly tried to calm Joe down, but there was no use. Joe was upset and he'd let the whole world know if he had to.

Barack kneeled down besides Joe, trying to take his hand. "Joe, please you get all the lactose free flavors and I will take you to the swings and even push you."

"You promise?" Joe answered sniffling.

"I promise," Barack said.


End file.
